


Short-Term Party Gain

by cripsk



Category: Brexit: The Uncivil War, Labour of Love (play)
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman characters crossover, Crossover, Is this called ‘James Graham universe’ though?, M/M, Not really RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cripsk/pseuds/cripsk
Summary: You don’t really get to date your political opponents every day...





	Short-Term Party Gain

又一天的工作落下帷幕。Michael允许Dominic下班，除非英国突然发生什么巨变，Dominic今晚可以享受他的夜生活，明早还能睡到自然醒。像21世纪的所有居民一样，下班后他干得最多的事就是摸出他的手机。手机是一切，是即时的资讯，是工作也是生命，当然也有娱乐。Dominic不是整天泡在游戏里的人，有时他会上社交媒体观察，以更好地了解民众的想法。但更多的时候，对于他来说，放松就是听听音乐，看看书，聊聊天，过点成年人的生活。

现在这个时候，夜幕包裹住伦敦城。Dominic刚翻完《每日邮报》最新政治新闻的评论区，他决定接下来的几个小时暂时不管政务。他慵懒地靠在家里的沙发上，拨弄着手机，在各式应用中挑选。这一回，他注意到Tinder那个艳红色的小图标上冒出的小红点。他这才想起来，他已经很久没打开过这个应用，也好一段时间没闲暇去释放欲望。近来欧洲局势紧张，北美那边也状况频发，他为了政事焦头烂额，回神过来时，体内冲动已积聚不少。他没再犹豫，点开那个应用，新增的配对很多，有的人他不记得自己什么时候‘喜欢’过。是随便点一个人，还是仔细挑选一会？他随意地翻着他的匹配列表，嗯，这个不错；这个现在没什么兴趣；这个挺可爱，发个信息去问一下。

就这样，Dominic点进那个叫‘David Baggins’的人的页面。真的有人姓Baggins吗？不是只有Martin Freeman和Elijah Wood有资格叫这个吗？不过Dominic觉得挺有趣。那个人的照片只有他头像那一张，Dominic也是。他发了一个「Hi」过去，过了几分钟，对方就回复了一句「_Hey」_回来。

进展不错。Dominic又打了一句，「照片上的是你本人吗？」

「_是我。_」

「挺可爱的。」

「_哈。_」

「‘Baggins’是你的真名吗？」

「_David是。_」

「可惜了，我还想见一见袋底洞。」

「_有缘的话还是有机会的。_」

那么有没有缘呢？Dominic笑了出来。暗示已经到位，也许可以更进一步。他打算直白一点，但David又发了一则信息。那就再等等。

「_Dom.C是你的本名？_」

「对。」

「_唔，‘Dom’？_」

「‘Dominic’的简称。」

「_嗯哼，是吗？_」

「也可以是‘Dominance’的简称。」

「_你喜欢这个？_」

「我不介意，你呢？」

「_可以一试。_」

时机成熟了。Dominic已经不想再拖下去，干脆点，直奔主题。

「见个面？」

「_好。_」

「今晚？」

「_看你赶不赶得过来。_」

「你在哪？」

「_地址发给你了。_」

David发来的地址属于一家小咖啡馆，离Dominic住的地方也不太远。

「_九点前能到吗？_」

「尽量。我现在出发。」

「_等你。_」

Dominic揣好手机，拿起外套出门。他赶到的时候，是九点过一刻。他推开咖啡馆的门，张望一番，在靠窗的一个角落找到了David。咖啡馆的灯光不是很亮，但Dominic也能看清，David和照片上差不多，很小只，也挺可爱。

“嗨。”Dominic走了过去，朝David打了个招呼，并在他对面坐下。一位招待员走过来，问他要喝什么咖啡。Dominic随手指了一款，他的心思又不在咖啡上。招待员走后，他看着David用勺子搅着他自己面前那杯饮料，还对他笑。

“你来晚了。”

Dominic听出David并没有责怪的意思，大约是在调情。

“你也还没走。”

“不急，我家就在附近。”

“所以我们是去你家？”

“你希望吗？”

“挺好。”

侍者端上来一杯咖啡。Dominic可没有什么兴趣慢慢品尝，他只想快点进入正题。不过David似乎还想聊一会天，他也就陪着他聊。

“你去哪都戴帽子吗？这一顶？”

David指了指Dominic头顶上的帽子，Dominic伸手摸了摸，它好端端地在那里，没有要掉下来的意思，他也就放心了。

“嗯。”

“有什么特殊意义吗？”

“帽子？没有。我还有其它的。我只是喜欢戴。”

“只是喜欢戴帽子？是什么特殊癖好吗？”

“只是喜欢。”

Dominic不想做过多的解释，David也没再追问。

“到时候在我家，你也还戴吗？”

“戴。你介意吗？”

“没事。”

David提起咖啡杯，快速喝完里面的饮料。Dominic心领神会，同样马上解决了他的饮料。

“我们走吧。”

放下杯子，David和Dominic一前一后走出店门。David家其实就在咖啡店对面的楼上。到公寓后，他们没费心开灯，直接由David领着Dominic去卧室。他们都很熟悉该怎么做，也不想再在外围打转。Dominic直接解了衣服，David则从床头柜里拿他们要用到的保护措施。一切准备就绪。首先是David吻了Dominic，拉着他，两人一起躺到床上。之后Dominic帮David解下衣物，趁机亲吻他的身体。前戏做足后，正式的交合就开始了。在这个夜晚，两位萍水相逢的陌生人取悦着对方的身体，一起度过了酣畅淋漓的数小时。事毕之后，David邀请Dominic留下来过夜，Dominic欣然接受。他们在David的床上相拥而眠，过了一宿。等到天亮，他们知道，他们就会分别，不知下次再见是何时，又或许再也不见。这对于他们而言都是常态，也是这种关系惟一承诺的。

第二天一早，Dominic被David的闹钟吵醒了。David的闹钟设的时间比他的还要早，David向他抱歉，说这是工作性质所致，Dominic则表示能理解。作为补偿，David请Dominic留下吃早餐。当然，这早餐也很简单，不过就是牛奶泡麦片。Dominic也不介意，他也挺乐意和David多待一会。趁David去拿早餐，他顺便参观一下David的家，并和他聊聊天，David也应着他。

“你一个人住吗？”

“现在是。”

David的声音从厨房传来，Dominic敏感地捕捉到了点什么。

“现在？”

“我在办离婚。你知道的，耗时很长。”

“哦。挺好。”

“挺好？”

David从厨房出来，提着牛奶和麦片袋子，放下在餐桌上，又拿了两个碗。

“你离婚了。可以经常约人，很方便。”

“这没错。”

David在餐桌旁坐下来，给他们俩都倒了牛奶和麦片。Dominic也坐下来，用勺子搅着David给他的那份早餐。

“说到这个，”Dominic舀了一勺麦片牛奶，准备送进嘴里，“关于昨晚，你觉得怎么样？”

“很不错，”David舔了舔嘴唇，也许是在舔掉沾上的牛奶，还是在回忆？

“我有同感。”Dominic应到，凉凉的牛奶滑过他的喉咙，麦片在牙齿间被嚼得脆响。

“如果有机会，你想再来一次吗？如果你乐意？”

“当然乐意。”

交换完肯定的回答后，气氛更加轻松愉快起来。David收走了勺子和碗去洗，他站起来时，Dominic还趁机拉过他给他一个吻。他们都被这逗乐了。这样好像也很不错。Dominic没急着走，David洗餐具时，他晃到了David的书架前看了眼。昨晚没开灯，他们心里也只装着激情，想快点得到对方，Dominic根本没机会观察David的公寓，现在正好有闲暇。他在书架上看见了一张相片，相片上是一大群人的集体合照，Dominic想找一下David在哪。但没等他找到David，他先看到了些熟悉的面孔，事实上，是很多熟悉的面孔。

David洗完碗后，又回到客厅。这时Dominic的神情已经严肃起来，他刚意识到一件不得了的事，但David还没有察觉。得由Dominic来揭开。

“你是工党的人？”

“嗯？是啊。”David听见这个问题后感觉有些疑惑，但他也没多想。“我是工党的议员。怎么了？议员不能约吗？”

“不。当然可以。我只是在想，你一定认识Michael Gove.”

“那个托利分子。怎么了？你也认识？你朋友还是敌人？”

“都是也都不是。我是他的顾问。”

David脸上的笑容立马消失了，取而代之的是对Dominic的瞪视及敌意。看到David的变化，Dominic只觉得很好笑，甚至他真的笑出声来，而这让David更生气地盯着他。

“‘Dominic’，我想起来了，我们见过面。”

“我们是见过。那时我没注意到你这么可爱。”

“你够了吗？”David现在的语气可谓是冷漠无情，可他越这样，Dominic就越想笑，越想开玩笑逗他。约到个政敌上床？太有意思了。

“从我家里滚出去。现在。”

“我想这意味着没有下一次了，对吗？”

Dominic拿齐了他的衣服，在David的怒视之下走出门。如果不是他们处在对立的阵营，其实他还挺乐意再发展下去。不过接下来Dominic就发现，David已经在Tinder上把他屏蔽了。真是可惜。

对于David而言，这件事就是个“不要在Tinder上乱约人”的教训。这个教训像冤魂一样缠着他，一整天也没有消散。下班的时候，他干脆卸载了Tinder，眼不见为净。认识人用交友软件干什么？回归传统方式，生活才有保障。明天又是新的一天，什么保守党顾问，他已经忘了。

作为亲民的工党议员，David从来都是和人民一起乘地铁上下班。从地铁站到家还要步行一段，一般David会在家对面的咖啡馆先停下来买杯咖啡喝。这一天也是一样。经过了昨天的事后，再走进这家咖啡馆，总有种奇特的感觉。在这种感觉的驱使下，他不由瞥了眼昨天他坐的位置——那个靠窗的小角落——然后他几乎气死了。他连咖啡都没顾得上买，径直向那座位奔去。

“你在这做什么？”

David带着怒火责问道，座椅上的人抬起头来看他——今天他换了一顶帽子，昨天是蓝色贝雷帽，今天是鸭舌帽，帽子的阴影覆到他的眼睛上，但那双眼睛还是清楚有神得很，甚至带了点得意的神色。

这让David怒意飙升，他今早就已经受够了这眼神。

“喝咖啡。这里的咖啡不错。”

像为了印证自己的话，Dominic举起咖啡杯抿了一口。但谁也知道，这家咖啡馆也没多特别，和任何一间咖啡店没多大区别。

“你是故意来气我的。”

David干脆坐在了Dominic的对面，谁怕谁呢？互相气呀。他也点了款咖啡喝，看谁能耗得更久，反正他家就在对面。

“怎么会？我是来体察民情的，议员。你们工党不是总说我们脱离群众，不识民间疾苦？我现在就在近距离感受底层人民的生活。”

“别装模作样了，你们托利党人什么样，我还不清楚吗？”

“你当然清楚了。我们不是对彼此知根知底吗？”

David冷笑了一声，Dominic也回他一个嘲讽的笑容。他们好像无形之间达成了某种开战协议。David不再觉得气恼，他反而开始理解起Dominic的想法——约到政敌就约到了，他怕什么？他完全可以一笑置之，甚至利用这个机会。

“我很好奇，如果有人见到Michael Gove的顾问在和敌对党议员私会，Gove会作何感想？”

“怎么能是私会呢，亲爱的David？我在了解这个选区。这里是摇摆区，我只希望下一次大选时民众会选择我们。我当然要做足功课，Gove自然也会理解并支持我。这毕竟是我的份内工作。”

“摇摆区？你怕是误会了，十多年来它一直属于工党。”

“但你也不能高枕无忧，每次选举工党与保守党在该区得票相差无几。下一次，也许你就没那么好运了。当心自己的席位。”

“就凭你？还想让我失掉席位？恐怕你会先失了顾问之位。”

“让我们拭目以待，议员。”

侍者将David的咖啡送来了，David匆匆喝完就走了。他本打算和Dominic斗下去，但Jean发来短信说要讨论刚下发的党内文件的补充内容。他自然不可能在Dominic面前谈论这些。他得回家去。临走时，Dominic故意又多点了一杯咖啡，还向他投去胜利的微笑。David心想，我看你能坐多久。

讨论结束后，David站在窗边，从这里恰好能看见咖啡馆里的Dominic。Dominic低着头，大约在摆弄手机。David无聊地看了一会，决心不去理他。他爱怎样怎样。

David自己是会做饭的。他准备了一顿简单的晚餐，吃完晚饭就看电视。直到BBC的旁白说现在九点了，David才突然想起Dominic。他走了吗？David来到窗前看了一眼，Dominic竟还在那坐着，也没挪动过。真能耗。David哼了一声，他要在这里坐到明天也随他了。但他还是忍不住去看，直到他把自己气到了。

真是烦人。他关了电视，下了楼，冲到咖啡店里，在Dominic面前坐下。Dominic对于David的来访并不意外，他关上了手机，饶有兴致地看着David。

“你怎么还不走？”

“在哪里不是我的自由吗？”

“我会告你骚扰我，给你发限制令。”

“我只是在喝咖啡，倒是你三番五次来找我。不过别担心，我不介意。”

这谈话可没法好好进行下去。David撅了撅嘴，Dominic在笑，这让他更加不乐意了，他可不想看到他的目的达成。David换了个更平和的语调，继续说。

“你吃过晚饭了吗？”

“你在关心我吗？”

“一个保守党在我的选区饿肚子？传出去可不太好听。”

“如果我说没有，你会请我吗？有免费晚餐吗，议员？”

“你听听，又在抢底层人民的饭碗。这次可是字面意义上的抢。”

“放心，我不会损害选民的利益的。事实上，我发现这家咖啡馆的点心味道不错，你有尝过吗？”

“你到底还要待多久？”

“这也是我的自由。”

“好，你爱待多久待多久。”David耸耸肩，也回了Dominic一个笑容，“不过别打扰到我的选民，别人还要正常生活。”

说完这些话，David就回家了。不过这一次，他搬了张椅子，坐在窗边，看起书来。他是要顺便看看，Dominic什么时候会走。咖啡店的灯光从街对面传来，David贴在窗边看去。那一头，Dominic竟也在看窗外，还看向了这个方向。不知是不是David的幻觉，他觉得Dominic似乎在笑。也许Dominic发现了David在看他，自鸣得意呢。那就让他看个够。David把注意力转到了书本上来。

时间一分一秒地过去了，突然之间，David发现灯光灭了。咖啡店打烊了。再看一下时间，已经十一点了。David朝街上看去，咖啡店值夜班的店员锁好门离开了，而街道上还站了另一个人，一个戴了鸭舌帽的人。Dominic。他真的还没走？最后咖啡馆就只剩他一个客人。David觉得生气，但又觉得好笑。这时，他凭借路灯发现Dominic正抬头望着这边。他该不会要站一整夜吧？太糟糕了。在David生命中第一个彻夜守他的人是个政敌？说出去他自己都觉得难堪。David下了楼，Dominic果然还在那里，神采飞扬，好像一点也不觉得累。

“如果我不下来，你是不打算走吗？”

“如果我是这么想的呢？”

“那我就把这件事投稿给《每日邮报》。”

“才不可能，你讨厌《每日邮报》。”

“这才是关键所在。”

“从这里回家要开好久的车。”

“所以？”

“夜晚驾驶。你也知道的。”

“你就是故意的。”

Dominic眨眨眼，算是承认了。David无奈地摇了摇头，他意识到其实自己也并不抗拒。他转身回家，Dominic在后面跟着。就像昨夜一样，Dominic在David之后进门。David宣布他要去睡觉，但要求Dominic一定要去沐浴，还借了条浴巾给他。在David躺到床上后半小时，Dominic披着浴巾来到卧室，爬到床上。这次是Dominic负责拿用具，他记得它们在哪，而David说他很困，不想动，让Dominic自己来。Dominic照做了，他帮David解开睡袍，爱抚他的身体，取悦他还有自己。之后，他在他旁边睡下了，就像昨天一样。

翌日早晨，David推着Dominic去负责早餐，因为轮流才公平。吃早餐的时候，David在看BBC的新闻，Dominic在看他，好像很平常一样。吃完早餐后，他们还坐了一会才出门上班，在这期间Dominic还问了，“你觉得昨晚怎么样？”

“这个问题我24小时前答过了。”

“你想再来一次吗？哦不对，这是你问我的。”

“不想。”

“我以为工党总说保守党说谎，是因为你们全都很诚实。”

“哈，你的自大倒是在保守党中挺常见的。”

出门的时候，Dominic问David要不要来个离别吻，David说不要。Dominic拉住他，几乎是贴着他的胸膛站着，而后低头问他，“真的吗？”

他们还是吻了，吻完之后David瞪了Dominic一眼，说以后都不想再见到他。

那天下午，David又在咖啡馆见到了Dominic，同一个位置。

David已经气不出来了，他又一次无奈地坐到Dominic对面，问，“你够了吗？”

“你昨天就可以不必来找我，但你总是来。”

“你打扰到我的选民了。”

“公平竞争。他们能看见你，也能看见我。”

“你又不是议员，Michael Gove更和这个选区毫无关系。”

“那么你担心什么？你又总来这里干什么？你爱上我了？”

David花了5分钟的时间嘲笑了他的妄自尊大，并最后以反问Dominic“你天天守在我家外，你才是爱上我了吧？”为结尾。对此，Dominic的回答是“谁知道，我又不介意，和你在一起也有很多好处。”

“什么好处？免费的性爱？”

“那可是你自己说的。我也许只是喜欢你的床和牛奶麦片。”

“那你想尝一下我做的晚餐吗？”

“好啊。还可以要我们刚才提到的其他几项吗？”

于是David请Dominic上楼一起吃晚餐。晚餐过后，他们各自处理了点自己的事，之后一起上床，做爱，入睡。第二天一早，又是一起吃早餐，再出门上班。这似乎成了一种规律，一种生活方式，就好像他们真的在恋爱。Dominic问David要了他的钱包，还问他钱包里为什么没照片。

“为什么要有照片？”

“我们可以在自己的钱包里放对方的照片。”

“为什么？让别人知道我们在上床还是让人误以为我们在恋爱？才不要。”

David拒绝了这个。Dominic要求他作为补偿，给他一把公寓钥匙，这样他就不用天天下午在咖啡店等。

“你们怎么总是这么干？提一个要求，不被接受，之后假装退而求其次，提另一个，实际另一个才是你们真正想要的。”

“因为总是奏效。”

最后，Dominic从David的口袋里自己摸到了钥匙拿去刻。从这以后的每一天，David都不用去咖啡店了，因为他回到家后，Dominic已经帮他买好了咖啡在等他了。

和其他所有人一样，David是从新闻上知道Dominic成为了脱欧运动的主管。他不知道自己该不该对于枕边人瞒着自己而感到气愤或难过，但如果他们的位置互换，David也会这么做。上一次Dominic辞去Michael Gove的顾问一职时也没有告诉过David，David也没提起来。他们就像默认了这事的存在，都没有讨论的必要。但这一次，Dominic负责脱欧运动，这让David不得不和他谈。

彼时，他们已经是半同居状态。他们倒不会说是一起住，甚至不会说是恋爱。只是Dominic打包了几件衣服和一些必须的日用品，带来了David家，而他每天下班后也会直接到这来。这并不意味着他真的搬过来了。他们现在的关系像是稳定的长期性伴侣——当然，也会有人说，恋爱本身也不过如此。但反正，这不是什么多甜蜜或多亲密的事，它只是两个人互相满足需求。这也就意味着，他们都认同，大部分自己的事情都与对方毫无关系。

所以当David对Dominic要主持脱欧明确表示“你疯了”之后，Dominic只是耸耸肩，说David Cameron也说过类似的话，并想将这个话题带过。

“不，你会后悔的。你可能会毁了不列颠。”

“或者拯救了不列颠。但我们真的要现在谈这个吗？”

Dominic决定拒绝这个话题之后，无论David说什么都没有用了。在一起的时候不谈工作，否则他们绝对会吵起来——这是Dominic的策略。

这之后不久的一天，Dominic和David难得都有点休息时间。这天早上，David还在吃早餐，Dominic则在浏览最新的民调结果。这时，一声门铃响敲碎了和谐，David给了Dominic一个眼神，让他去开门。

“谁会来拜访你？”Dominic半开玩笑地问道。

“大约是送报纸的。”David回答，他从来不订报纸，因为办公室本身就订了。

Dominic笑了一声，走去开门。他想象了一下，如果外面站的是David的哪个工党的同事，那该多么有趣，说不定还会上新闻，又说不定一场大战就要拉开序幕。但外面站的其实是一个女人。这个女人，Dominic有点印象，他不顾David的警告，乱翻他的文件时看到过——那是David从前去参加婚姻咨询时留下的，里面有他和他准前妻的资料。她叫Elizabeth，Dominic认得。但Elizabeth并不认得这个只穿了白色单衣和短裤，却戴了顶宽檐帽，还在一大早出现在她未来前夫的家中的人是谁。她感到很尴尬，Dominic看得出。也许她甚至会怀疑自己是否敲错了门。她该按的许是隔壁那户的门铃。她犹豫几许，终于还是开口了，“嗯，”Elizabeth清了清嗓子，挤出个笑，“你好。”

“你好。你一定是来找David的。”

“啊，是的，你一定是他的……”

“床伴。”

“我本来没打算说得这么，呃，直白。”

“没关系。你要进来吗？”

“不用了。”

“别担心，不会很污秽。”

“我不是那个意思。我和David本来就要走了。他没说吗？”

“还真没有。”

Dominic回头看了一眼David，David已经注意到Dominic花在门边的时间太长了，于是来看是什么情况。显然，他见到Elizabeth时，比Dominic还惊讶。

“你为什么来了？调解不是在下周吗”

“预约了在这周。”

“我们说好了在下周！”

“下周我要外出，我昨天不是发短信告诉你改时间了吗？”

“我太忙了，没有看。”

“你当然很忙。”

说最后一句的时候，Elizabeth瞥了一眼Dominic，Dominic注意到了，并回了她一个微笑，像在表达赞同。Elizabeth却似乎觉得不太舒服，她只催促David快走，没有再看Dominic。David去换衣服，又留下Dominic和Elizabeth两人。Dominic看得出，Elizabeth想让气氛轻松一点。

“我好像在哪见过你，我们见过吗？”Elizabeth费尽心思，终于找到这句话可说。

“我相信我们没见过。但你也许在哪里见过我的脸。”

“是吗？你是不是哪一个议员？”

“我想这世界上除了议员，还有其他政客。”

他们说话的时候，David换好了正装出来。他和Elizabeth一起走下楼。在他们消失在Dominic的视野里之前，Dominic突然听见了Elizabeth的一句大喊：“我想起来了！他是那个脱欧运动的！你在想什么？你怎么会和他在一起？你是不是疯了？”

David的回答，Dominic没听见，但也许在David心里，他会质问自己同样的问题。但无论如何，这天结束的时候，David还是回来和Dominic一起。

公投前几个月，Dominic离开了脱欧运动委员会。为了庆祝，David特别请Dominic去吃大餐。整个晚上，David都在嘲笑整个脱欧运动，他说这是完全错误、完全荒谬的想法，不列颠不可能这么做。David并没有安慰Dominic，劝他别因丢掉工作而难过，但没关系，Dominic也没期待他会说什么宽慰人的话。对于Dominic而言，最令他感到庆幸以至于可以抚慰他的，就是他告诉David的那句，“脱欧是正确的。人民会选择脱欧。”

而后来的事实证明，他是对的。为此，David恨死他了。

宣布结果的那天早上，David和Dominic一起在等结果。全国统计完毕后，脱欧派胜出，Dominic几乎花了接下来的所有时间大笑和告诉David“我早就说过了。” 

这当然可归类于幸灾乐祸与取笑。David则阴着脸瞪着他，等到David真的终于接受了这个结果并要制定好相应策略应对的时候，他向Dominic宣布，无论之前他们之间有什么，他们现在都结束了。David把Dominic赶出去，让他滚回家，或滚回他爸的农场，他永远也不要再见到他。

那一天，Dominic回到了他自己的公寓。Dominic有一大堆工作要忙，不过他有空会看那些关于脱欧的媒体报道和评论。有人说这是他的功劳，这理所当然。这之后，他又在David下班之前赶到他家。因为当然，在David生气地大骂他不许他捧腹大笑时，他忘了Dominic身上还有他家公寓的钥匙。他没有拿回去。所以，当David又一次看见Dominic捧着咖啡出现时，他差点要打他。

David自然不能那么干。他忍了很久。他和Dominic一起吃晚餐，像往常一样，然后拉他去做爱。这一次，David宣布他要有完全的主导权，Dominic只能躺着不能动。Dominic同意了，甚至闭上了双眼。一如既往，David爱抚Dominic的身体，让他感到愉悦，之后他们进入对方的身体，享受交合的快感。但这一次又不同于以往，在即将达到高潮时，David干了一件他从未干过的事。

他扯下了Dominic的帽子。

从来，他没见过Dominic不戴帽子的样子。即使是在性爱，在睡觉时，Dominic也不曾摘下帽子。他们也从不一起洗浴。David也曾想过那帽子底下到底是什么，这究竟是什么惊天秘密，还是只是Dominic的怪癖？

等他真的看见了之后，他愣住了。之后，他忍不住大笑起来。

Dominic发现David干了什么，他气极了，他从没这么生气过。他抢回帽子，马上戴好，他们从彼此的身体里离开，已经不在乎什么高潮了。

“你太过分了！”Dominic大吼。他下了床，飞快地套上衣服。这次是他要走了，而David还在那笑得直不起腰。

“不是吧？我还以为是什么原因，你一直死死戴着。”

David收敛了一下自己的笑容，抬起头对Dominic说。

“只是秃顶而已。没关系的，很正常，不用遮。”

“你的复仇手段真幼稚！你居然趁我不注意这么对我！”

“很多人都秃顶，好吗，Dominic？我笑并不是因为你秃顶，而是因为你太在意它了。你秃顶我也会爱你的。”

“你知道吗？你说得对。我们之间是结束了！”

Dominic真的走了。那一晚是许久以来David第一次没有Dominic的陪伴自己睡。并没有发生什么“十分不习惯，彻夜难眠”的事。只有David在沉思，他们之间有过什么吗？也许真的从未开始过。

第二天早晨，David发现餐桌上有Dominic扔下来的公寓钥匙。他把它拨到一边，没理它。他还有脱欧这等大事要理。

再一次见到Dominic，是在几天后的一个下午。没有了Dominic，David又要自己去买咖啡。这一天，他又习惯性瞥了一眼角落的位置，那位置有人占了，那人戴了第一次见面时的那顶贝雷帽，一只手用勺子搅着咖啡，另一只手在拨手机。

就像以前一样，David走过去，坐在了他对面。

“我以为我们之间结束了。”

“没错。”Dominic立即回答，对上了David的视线。

“我们之间的那种性伴侣关系结束了，现在，我们结婚。”

David并没有想到这个发展。Dominic将靠在窗边的桌角处摆的一个小盒子移到中间来，David这才注意到它。Dominic摆好了方向，打开它。面对David的小盒子里面，是一枚闪亮的戒指。

“哈？你在开玩笑吧？”

“你摘了我的帽子！太过分了，你要负起责任！”

“负…责？那只是顶帽子，你不要说得好像是什么不得了的事一样，我只是看见了你的…嗯，发型。又不是什么天大的秘密。”

“它分明就是！”

“你怎么弄得好像你是什么守贞会的，而我拿了你的贞操一样。”

“你也拿了。别装得好像没有。”

“天啊！这简直是史上最糟糕的求婚！”

David捂着脸，深吸了一口气。他冷静下来，伸手去拿戒指，并在左手无名指上试戴一下。大小很合适。

“你怎么知道我的手指尺寸的？”

“我不是亲身量过吗？”

“别在公共场合说这个。”

“你婚离完了吗？”

“离完了。”

“那现在轮到我们结婚。”

从这一天开始，Dominic才算正式搬去了和David一起住。David将公寓钥匙给回了他的未婚夫，他们计划举行一个小小的私人婚礼，他们最终也是这么干的。没有任何一家媒体把这件事当新闻报道。

Theresa May宣布解散议会之后，David就忙得不可开交。作为工党议员，他时刻都在为工党拉选票而费心费力，他要保住自己的席位，同时也为工党赢得更多席位，甚至帮助工党逆袭成为统治党。他和Jean，以及一众的工党同胞们想出了许多宣传手段，但最主要的，作为议员，他还是得让选民亲自看见他，才不至于因被人指责渎职和脱离群众。每到这个时候，David，Jean，还有他办公室里的同志们，都会来到大街上，号召大家投票给工党。当然，这时也总少不了保守党的人就出现在他们对面，和他们对着干，争选民。

对于Dominic这类无党派人士来说，大选时期他就轻松不少。David没有要求他一定要投给工党，但他在保守党工作期间的老同事可是来找他了。

这是Michael Gove，他在被Theresa May裁掉之后，一直想重回内阁。为此，他需要帮保守党赚得更多选票，赢得更多席位。他想确保Dominic不会因为和工党人结婚而选择工党，而Dominic只说，“谁知道呢？”

但Michael Gove并不仅仅是为此而来。David Davies，现在的脱欧事物大臣，想和作为原脱欧运动主管的Dominic探讨一下脱欧谈判的事。Michael要求Dominic给这个面子。Dominic答应了，三人的会面在一辆租来的公共巴士上进行，因为这次会面该是秘密的，而在办公室等地见面容易留下痕迹，为人所知。巴士像一辆正常的观光游览巴士一样在伦敦城内穿梭。经过David的选区时，Dominic格外留意了一下，并不负众望地发现了“Vote Labour”的标语与喧闹的人群。他欣慰极了，他可一直在等这个机会。

“容我打断一下。请停车，我要下车。”

“你怎么了？”Michael Gove投来了不赞许的目光，但Dominic还是直接下了车，不顾车上几人的质疑。他只说他会“很快回来”。Gove与Davies讨论了一下，觉得暂时别理这个疯子比较好。等一会，总比下去阻拦而被发现要来得好。

Dominic向David所在的地方走去，David沉浸在说服选民的演讲中，根本没发现他。Dominic于是混进人群，朝David挤去。等到David解答完上一个选民的问题，转来“服务”他时，他在看见David的一瞬间愣住了。

趁这个机会，Dominic抱过David，给了他一个深吻。

民众中爆发出几声惊呼，所有人都朝这边看，本来在解答其他选民疑惑的Jean也被吸引了注意力，看了过来。意识到发生了什么后，Jean迅速赶来支援David，而David的其他同事也围到了这边来帮他。

David狠狠地推开了Dominic，他的脸羞红了。Dominic承认他是故意的，看到David这幅模样，他忍不住笑起来。

“你竟当众性侵人！”说话的是David办公室里的一个同事。

“‘性侵’？他是我丈夫。”Dominic回答，但对方的气势丝毫不减。

“只要他没同意，就是性侵。无论你们结婚了没有。”

“说得有道理。”这次是Jean表达了认同。

“没事了，没事。”David终于说话了，他用手掌埋着脸，连他的耳朵也变红了。但他还是在维持着一个合格官员的仪态。“大家回去工作吧，人民需要我们。”

大部分人都走开了，留下Jean在这里陪David应对Dominic，Dominic完全没有要离开的意思。冷静下来后，David换了个凌厉的眼神瞪着Dominic。

“你到底来做什么？故意捉弄我，给选民看？”

“我只是想见一下我丈夫，并亲一下他，不行吗？”

“不行！我有很多事情要忙，你最好给我滚一边去。”

“我也可以帮你。你知道我是无党派人士，我可以当你的特殊顾问。不过那样你就要给我付工资，会显得你在养我一样。但这和现在好像也没什么区别。或者你可以以其它方式付我报酬，但我好像也没有什么还没得到的。”

“你能闭嘴了吗？”

“天啊。”这回又是Jean，她也做了个脸埋在掌心的无奈动作，“David，说真的，你当初为什么会和这种人结婚？”

“因为他是双性恋。”Dominic替David回答了，David瞪了他一眼。

“你说得对，Jean，我怎么会和这种人结婚？”

“什么‘这种人’？我是哪种人，我怎么了？”

“就是这种。不如直接离婚算了，对吧，Jean？”

Jean点点头，Dominic的脸色有点不太好，但这让David微笑起来。

“别天真了，我亲爱的丈夫，你知道英国离婚的条件，我们一个也达不到。”

“谁说的？我可以去找个情人。”

“你要是敢，我会确保你打离婚官司时输得倾家荡产，还失掉席位。”

“你才办不到。”

“我当然办得到。我都促成了脱欧。”

“我还是直接打你吧，打死了连离婚也不用办，直接丧偶。”

“我不会控告你威胁我的，David，但我能警告你，我就是死了也有办法让你失去席位，对面那些人任何一个都在期盼着拉你下马。”

“好了，够了！”这一次还是Jean，她真的忍不了了，“David，别为了这种人丢掉你的前途，不值得。”

“我可是他丈夫，女士！”

“Jean，你说得一点也没错。不值得。”

David抬起手，弹了一弹Dominic的帽子的帽檐。这是个威胁。Dominic马上闭上了嘴，帽子没掉，但他不想让那事发生。他撅起了嘴，怒视着David，意在表示“这个手段太低劣了！”而David自然为自己的计划得逞笑了出来。

不过在旁人看来，这个动作更像是David在摸Dominic的额头，Dominic在撅嘴撒娇，David在得意地笑，根本就是在当众调情。

另一边，有个工党党员看不下去了，把Jean拉到一边，低声说，“Jean姐，现在David在和政敌谈恋爱还结婚了，刚才的事大家也有目共睹，不如下一次我们集体选你接替David当议员吧。”

在巴士上这一边，等了许久的Gove与Davies终于不耐烦了。Gove去问一个保守党的下属官员怎么回事，这样他才注意到了不远处的拉票活动。

“他往那边去了？”Gove已经有不祥的预感了。

“岂止是去了。你看这个。”

Gove接过下属递来的手机，那是一个在播的视频，视频中正是Dominic亲吻David的全过程，而视频名称叫「政敌之吻」。

“他这么干的时候，被人拍下来发到了Twitter、Instagram、YouTube等平台上，现在点击率和播放量均呈指数级增长。”

视频下面的评论更过分，有人@了Theresa May，有人@了Jeremy Corbyn，还有人认出了Dominic而@了Michael Gove，甚至有人@早就退位的David Cameron。而没有拉其他政治人物下水的评论，也让Gove十分不适。

「这是什么情况！工党和保守党都完了！」

「谁也不投！早就说了这些政党都是沆瀣一气！人都亲上了，证据还不够确凿吗？政客说得再好听，心里也没有人民！」

「既然工党和保守党都完了，大家来投自由党呀。」

「新时代的罗密欧与朱丽叶。」

「你敢相信那个议员是我前夫吗？还好分得早！」

Gove看不下去了，他让下属去把Dominic拉回来。

“好的。但万一他拒绝呢？也许你亲自去——”

“‘保守党议员与工党议员密谋’，你想看到这个新闻吗？”

“不想，现在就去。”

Dominic被拉回了巴士上谈话。他没告诉过David他那天干了什么，David也没问。后来，Dominic甚至没告诉David他投给了谁。不过，大选结果公布的那天，虽然工党没有获胜，但却多了30个席位，而保守党少了13个。为此，David得意了一整天。


End file.
